


Much Ado about Everything

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of short stories leading up to the season finale Crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado about Everything

Jenny is still proud of her husband with helping out his daughter for her class. She's happy for him, thrilled with the excitement, ever since she had arrived at the precinct.

Since she had Nicholas. She is able again to wear her lingerie to help get her sex life back in order.

It's been a quiet night with her husband having finished up his case with Esposito. She has been aroused with excitement just like with Beckett looking to have a quiet evening with the writer.

When she walked into the bedroom after checking on both of her children and sleeping peacefully finally.

"Finally asleep?" Ryan asked. "Do you know our daughter looks so adorable to even have Javi copying her behind me." He murmurs in her ear cradling his hand to her to join him in bed.  
////////

As for Kate Beckett, she was munching on popcorn waiting for her husband to finish his typing in his office.

She was getting bored. She catches her breath. She slowly walks into his office typing away in front of the screen really intense.

"Rick I need you to pay attention to me, did you forget about date night?" She was able to get his attention after that.

She parts her robe, the silver silk fluttering behind him, he senses her smell, along with her alluring perfume.

She trances her fingers on the back of his neck, he wasn't able to concentrate on what he was writing in front of him.

"Before I began Rick to finished our date night, first thing you need to stopped kidnapped, secondly we both need a long vacation overseas of we can take a cross country ride together without boundaries."

"Love to Kate, lets move this date into the bedroom."

THE END.


End file.
